Silencio
by Miryu
Summary: Un silencio incomodo invade a los jovenes... Pero, por que? Cuando se daran cuenta? Digo, malsummary, repito, malsummary... Entren y lean... Puro SoulxMaka! One-shot!...


**Un peque fic, no es lo mejor... Solo dire que Soul Eater no me pertenece, y la historia, es mas bien pensada por algo que me contaron xD**

**Ya, comenten lo que deseen, pero luego de leerlo.**

**~ Silencio & amor... ~**

La noche es. La luna rie arriba descaradamente bajo dos jovenes. Viniendo de una mision. Estrellas brillaban en el cielo como si la atencion de alguien llamaran. Paseando por la calle va esa chica, que con sus pensamientos rompe el silencio. No son ruidosos sus pensamientos, pero sus ojos dejan sus pensamientos pasar por aquellos jade. Aquellos jade que el chico miraba sin parar, haciendolo pensar en ella. Ella que solo queria romper el silencio, silencio que roto ya estaba por sus ojos que dejaban pasar tales pensamientos. El chico mas desesperado. Solo uno romperia tal silencio incomodo.

- ¿Que libro estas leyendo? - Comienzo para el albino. Un comienzo algo tonto, si. Nadie lo niega. La chica miro al chico quien desvio la mirada algo sonrrojado. Si, sonrrojado.

- Ninguno por ahora. - Dijo con un tono de melancolia. El chico simplemente siguio caminando por esas calles. La chica siguio.

- ¿Que musica estas escuchando? - Otro mal comienzo.

- Ninguna por ahora. - Decia el chico dando la vuelta mirnado a su chica. La chica dio la vuelta mirando hacia las virdieras de las calles de esa ciudad. Suspiro. Paro en seco. La chica se puso al frente del chico. Ambos miraron sus miradas sin mirar.

- Soul... - Dijo la chica. Soul era el nombre de ese chico.

- Maka... - Decia el chico. Maka era el nombre de esa chica. Ambos se miraron por un momento. Solo al contemplar los jade ojos de la chica. Solo del mirar los rubi ojos del chico. Momentos especiales segun ellos. Como conectadas almas. Sin decir nada bajaron ambos la mirada. Las calles vacias por suerte estaban.

- Maka, te queria decir algo... - Decia Soul. Subiendo la mirada.

- Yo... Yo tambien. - Dijo ella. Subiendo su mirada. Los dos se sonrrojaron. Pero Soul tomo ventaja. Empezo a dar solo un paso, un paso y cerca de los labios de la chica estaba. Ella bajo su mirada. Ella lo amaba. El tambien. ¿Ya se habrian dado cuenta? ¿Ya saben que ambos se amaban? No. O por lo menos eso era ahora. Soul tomo el menton de la chica con sus manos. A Maka le recorrio una "electricidad" por su espalda. ¿Que era lo que pretendia? No. No lo sabia. Pero ella se dejaria llevar, por su arma. El se acerco mas, hasta a quedar a escasos centimetros de sus labios. Maka se sonrrojaba y sus mejillas tomaban un intenso color rojo, sus piernas se devilitaban. El chico firme, mirando con ternura, a su chica. Aun asi, no podia evitar tener algo de temor.

- Te amo... - Susurro Soul. Ella se ruborizo, pero lo miro a los ojos con amor.

- Yo igual. - Dijo, justo terminando, cuando Soul se acerco a Maka, besandola. Dulcemente. Ella lo tomo del cuello y el por la cintura. Ellos se amaban. Ya lo sabian. Dejaron de besarse por falta de aire. Para luego reencontrarse con sus ojos. Los rubi y los jade. Maka lo abrazo y Soul rio un poco.

- Aver, aver. ¿Y como le contamos a Shinigami-sama que llegamos tarde? - Pregunto divertido. Maka sonrrio y siguio caminando.

- Entonces... Vallamos rapido. - Dijo sonrriendo. Soul observo a su tecnica.

- ¿No te sabes ni una? - Le pregunto en tono burlon. De seguro para ganarse una mirada de su tecnica. Maka sonrio divertida.

- ¿Y que tal si nos tardamos un poco mas? - Dijo Maka sacando la lengua. Soul la acerco mas.

- No lo se. Tu decide. - Dijo Soul sonriendo. Maka rio un poco.

Se quedaron a la luz de la luna, obserbando como brillaban, con intensidad, sus ojos cuando se besaban.

- Soul... - Le dijo ella mientras seguia tomada de la mano de el...

- Hmm... - Dijo el, haciendo que Maka continuara.

- Te amo, pero muchisimo. - Dijo ella sonriendo. Soul tambien.

La luna, las estrellas. Brillaban con poder. Maka sonreia feliz. Soul por dentro de su alma una calma reinaba. Por mas que el silencio era aun mas grande que el anterior, no era incomodo, era acojedor. Ese silencio, era de amor...

**~Fiin~**

**Bueno, esta feo... Dx Como sea, aqui probando suerte. Reviews please! No cuestan casi nada, solo tienes que poner "me gusto" y ya... Ok, bueno no, ya... En fin, este me parecio cute :3 Como sea, estoy diciendo cualquiera... Asi que, espero que me digan que les parece... ^^**

**Atte: Lucy-chan… Evans!**


End file.
